


Missing 9

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band), 미씽나인 | Missing Nine (TV)
Genre: Disasters, F/M, Heavy Angst, Melodrama, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Plot Twists, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: Based on the TV show Missing Nine. Yet instead of nine survivors there are ten. I truthfully did not enjoy the ending so this is my take on how it should have gone.





	1. Prologue: Survivor 10

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the show and how the reader (you) would react to the tense situation of the plane crash. In this they will remain on the island longer than four months.
> 
> This idea is mine completely, though the plot belongs to the original writers so credit rightfully goes to them.
> 
> However I do focus in the reader and Yeol's POV but eventually I will switch to the others if needed. Mainly on Ra Bong Hee since she tells what happened on the island.
> 
> Main Survivors:
> 
> (Y/N) (Age 20): Youngest of the group. Yeol's girlfriend and co-composer. Among all only the Dreamers know of (Y/N) and Yeol's relationship. Holds a shocking secret. (Will be revealed in chapter 4).
> 
> Lee Yeol (Age 23): Former member of Dreamers. Solo-artist and song writer. (Y/N)'s protective boyfriend.
> 
> Joon Oh (Age 28): Leader of Dreamers. Leader of the survivors. Ra Bong Hee's love interest.
> 
> Ra Bong Hee (Age 26): Witness. Only survivor. Joon Oh's stylist and love Interest.
> 
> Choi Tae Ho (Age 27): Former member of Dreamers. Notable actor. Carries a conservative nature. Ha Ji Ah's boyfriend.
> 
> Ha Ji Ah (Age 26): Rising actor. Choi Tae Ho's girlfriend. Close friend of Lee Yeol and (Y/N).
> 
> Hwang Jae Gook (Age 27): President of Legend Entertainment.
> 
> Jung Ki Joon (Age 39): Joon Oh's loyal manager. Only one that knows of Ji Ah's condition.
> 
> Tae Hang Ho (Age 36): Jae Gook's secretary. Head of Legend Entertainment.
> 
> Yoon So Hee (Age 25): Top actress.

(Y/N)

I stirred awake, furrowing my brows in pain, feeling a massive tightness around my lungs that grew threatening by the second. Never have I felt this pain, its beyond the depth of describing. It was only when I opened my eyes I did figured out why. Blue horizons, those of beautiful oceans and lakes. Yet not in the way I had imagined. Immediately I gasp, feeling myself choking on the water that entered my mouth. I hissed, closing it soon after to save what little breath I had left.

Frantically I swayed my arms up, kicking my feet to reach the light of the surface above my head. Air was what I seeked most in this moment, but as I grew near the liquid in my chest felt as though it was weighting me down, dragging me back to the depths I first awoke from. .

It was a dumb dream to think i could make it to the surface in my state, especially with this great a distance. But as stupid as it may be I didn't give up, I kept on swimming in hopes of survival. However the more i tried the harder it got. Clearly my body was losing its energy to move and I grasp above me with what strength I had left, longing for the air that seemed so far away.

Misfortune was on my side as the light of my own consciousness began to fade, the rapid pace as i sumurge to the darkness. _'No, no I can't die, not now, not with him...'_  Painful thoughts roam my brain and as much as I wanted to rid of them, knew it was futile.

Slowly do I begun to sink more, my body growing limp from the exhaustion. I choked on the water, grabbing ahold of my neck in one last ditch effort of salvation. A silent scream escaping my lips at the thought of my demise.

I closed my eyes unbelieving of my fate, yet as cruel as it seemed I knew I was doomed. There was no savor beyond the blue sea which I current lay. It was just me. Cold and alone. My death will be meaningless and tragic. 

"(Y/N)!"

I feel my heart skip at the sound of my name being called. But how can that be, all my friends, my family should be dead too. Right? The plane, the crash, how could anyone...

The sound of water being trampled on enters my ears, the weight they were enduring to get to me so loud but still so far away. Though when there is no sign of the alledged person I think that maybe I'm hallucinating. In my state I wouldn't put it past it.

I cough in agony, my eyes growing heavy and tired. I felt sleepy, drained, but I knew the moment I succumb will be the end. At my last dying breaths, when all seemed lost...a hand grabs mine, pulling me up into their arms. Hurriedly do they rush to the surface.

My ears rang when I finally got out of the water, the dim light of sky outside my eyelids bright and forgiving. Land envelopes my back, my savior hastily rushing to wake me out of my drowsy state, to rid of all the water that still swims between my lungs.

As much as I wanted to say something, knew I couldn't. My throat just felt so dry and constricted. I felt lifeless. And maybe I was.

Essentially my hearing returns and I pick up the groggling sound of my rescuer. It was faded and hollow but I could still make out what they were saying. "C'mon (Y/N), wake up..." There's tears in their voice, I take notice. They sounded just as scared as I was. "Don't die on me, please wake up!" Even now, with water still clogged in my ears, I swore that I've heard this voice before.

The pressure subdues as I felt their lips on mine, filling my lungs with lost air. Only then do I begin to feel my forgotten strength returning. I tried to gasp, to breathe in the air but the water that I swallowed was stopping what I tried to get in. After a couple more tries I finally managed, coughing up the liquid. Turning on my side, I spit up the water, gagging violently as it came up, the burn of the sea water scorching my throat.

Regaining my sanity I looked up towards the voice that cries my name, easily recognizing it now. "(Y/N), are you okay. Talk to me baby, please." I'm met with the eyes of my beloved, my voice broken as I muttered his name. "Yeol."

Instinctively my boyfriend pulls me into his embrace, letting out a sigh of graditude. "Don't scare me like that Jagiya, I thought I lost you." His voice was shaken and laced with worry. Its only natural that he would be too, how could I have been so blind not to realize sooner? I returned his gesture.

When he pulls away I get a good look of him, furrowing my brows. "Baby your face, you're so beaten up." I pointed out horrid, gingerly cupping his cheek in my quivering palms. Yeol circles my hand with his own, guiding me up from the cold ground.

Although, he hisses when I leaned on his side. Only now did I realize just how fucked up he really was. Yeol grips his left arm in pain, explaining that he was fine. I shake my head at his protest. "No, you're not, your arm is most likely broken."

Yeol rests his hands on my shoulders and I knew if I wasn't as short as I was he'd most possibly be hurting from it. "I'm fine really, I'm far more concerned about you." I sighed, not believing my ears. "What am I going to do about you? You're bleeding and broken yet you're worried about me?" Yeol nods and I can't help but gawk in his cuteness. "Well if I were to be honest I've been better, however physical wise I'm alright."

"That's a relief, I never felt so scared in my life, I thought I lost you." I smiled, as did I.

I look around us weary. "You think we were the only ones that survived?" I wasn't too enthused about the subject but I could rightly deny it either.

Yeol grabs my hand, "Let's go find out then, Jagiya?" Though surprised by his sudden rush of energy I merely nodded dumbstruck, following behind him.

Flashback: On the plane.

"Wow, this is nice. You got it made, baby." Yeol chuckles at my sudden amazement, watching as I turn in circles to capture every inch of the luxurious plane. "It sure is, isn't, President Hwang sure went all out for this trip. And what do you mean  _I_  have it made, you're just as important as me. You're my personal co-composer, half the lyrics of my songs are yours too, you know?" I grabbed my boyfriends arm, "I know, but still I don't sing or anything like you do. You're far more talented."

The movement of his next action took me by surprise. Yeol pulls me forward, into his strong arms, his lips far too close for comfort at my ear. I feel my heart beat speed up. "What are you talking about, you too are talented, but only I'm allowed to see just how."

I gasped in shock, if I were anything remotely strong I would've pushed him away instantly. Instead I lightly nudge him. "Shhhh! Yeol, there are people who can hear you." I cover my face with my hands, embarrassed at the intimidate comment.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Jagiya." My boyfriend murmurs, walking back over to me. Lightly he pushes me back, my body hitting something. I look only to find out it wasn't a wall like I originally assumed but the bathroom counter. Without hesitation Yeol lifts me up on it, placing himself between my spread legs. "We shouldn't be doing this, baby, someone could find us." The fear was clear in my voice, however so was the excitement between my legs.

He holds me against his chest, tracing his fingertips down my spine, forcing sparks of electricity to strike throughout my body. "I doubt it, everyone is doing their own business, besides this might be the last time I can hold you like this. You know when we land we have to go back to a professional relationship."

I wrinkle my nose in distaste, wrapping my arms around his waist, my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I wish we didn't have to. I love you Yeol, I love you so so much and I hate not being able to express it outside the studio. I want more than anything to be boyfriend and girlfriend, not boss and co worker." I let out a shuttering breath.

Yeol rests his chin atop of my head. "Don't worry (Y/N), I'll make it up to you I promise. One day we won't have to be so secretive about our relationship."

I smile. "Is that a promise? I mean I work my ass off to please you, whether it be sex or composing." I paused meeting his eyes. "Of course not that I mind or anything." Yeol grins, running his thumb across my cheek before he places his lips on mine. I giggled, acknowledging his endearment, kissing him back, my arms around his neck. "It is, my love." I smiled, pulling him even closer to me, our lips meeting once more. 

Yeol helps me down from the counter once our kiss ends, my mind hazy and clouded with pleasure. "C'mon (Y/N), let's go see what everyone else is doing." I honestly could care less about them and would preferably stay here but despite my want I nodded.

...

"Let's have a toast, everyone, to celebrate this wondrous occasion." President Hwang announces, holding up a glass of wine.

Standing next to my boyfriend I noticed that Joon Oh wasn't around. "Where's Joon Oh?" I asked, tugging on my boyfriends sleeve. "Um..." He looks around, "I don't know, must be with Bong Hee."

"Ji Ah I found this bittersweet recipe and I instantly thought of you," Ji Ah laughs, accepting it. "Just a little, please."

"(Y/N), how about you?" I look over, eyes wide. Nervously I chuckle. "Uh...no thank you, water will be fine with me, thanks though." I say holding up my glass. President Hwang notices my discomfort, but says nothing regarding it. Thankfully. Luckily Joon Oh comes in, knocking the awkwardness of the situation over to him.

"Hyung!" Yeol greets, waving him over. Joon Oh just throws him a glance, standing himself next to my boyfriend as well. "Where have you been?" Joon Oh begins to say but Hwang interrupts deliberately. "Here you go Yeol." Yeol smiles politely, accepting the offer, disregarding the disrespect.

I watched everyone with mild interest, sipping down my water. It was somewhat peaceful I guess. Well until Joon Oh spoke. "President Hwang I'd like a drink as well," We all look at him then at Hwang. The president stares his way, considering before he hastily brings his attention to my boyfriend instead, ignoring Joon Oh all together. "You've been working on your album for a year, right? You should mark all the music charts in no time."

I felt bad for Joon Oh, my boyfriend told me what had happened with Jae Hyun but he never really went into details, maybe because it was too hard for him too. I personally never pried nor would I judge. "I've written many songs, too." Joon Oh beams, eager to promote his own solo as well. And he has too, Yeol listens to them the majority of the time, and they were beyond good.

Hwang smiles "Is that so?" He lets out a deep breath, turning back to my boyfriend. "Can you play your new song?" My boyfriend visibly hesitates looking at me almost as though he was asking my permission. He smiles, nodding. "Okay, I'll play it."

Hwang smiles, Joon Oh too as my boyfriend readies his song. I knew what it was, but I doubt those smiles of there's will stay once he shows. I leaned on Yeol's side, looking up at him with my supportive smile. He knew what I was trying and it makes him confident that they too will be.

"Tae Ho." President Hwang reaches for his glass. "How are you?" Tae Ho looks up, "I'm a leading actor, so please get me a new stylist." I could easily tell that the comment was directed to Joon Oh personally.

"Arent you close with Jeong Yoon Gi? Do you want Jeong Yoon Gi? I'll hire him for you. Its not a big deal." Hwang suggest. "Once Tae Ho gets the lead the bad reputation of Dreamers that you all had in the past will all be lost forever. I bet once you sign a new contract and release a album it'll be a good gift to your fans." Yeol and Joon Oh stop their actions, looking up at his words, pain of the thought written all over their faces.

Ji Ah and Manager Ki Joon exchange glances, uncomfortable with the whole tense subject but depite it all they still remain. "President Hwang, the song is ready." Yeol speaks up. Hwang excitedly claps. "Okay let's hear it." My boyfriend looks at me with a worried smile and I nod, resting my hand on his arm. Yeol presses the song on his playlist, watching everyone's faces intently and how they immediately grow dark; not as much as Joon Oh's though.

"It sounds similar to that jerk's song, doesn't it?" Everyone grew silent, the memory seemingly clouding them. There was a massive amount of dread in the air and it made even me feel distraught. I grip the sleeve of Yeol's sweater harder, not too welcoming of the looks they were giving my boyfriend. Of course Yeol was persistent and ignored their dirty looks. "Its not the album's main song is it?"

Without hesitation Yeol nods. "I'm thinking about it, yes." Joon Oh immediately looks his way. "Yeol." He pleads. "I'm sorry, Hyung. It's the least we can do to remember him."

Joon Oh shakes his head. "President Hwang." He throws him a pained fake smile. "Please escuse me." I furrowed my brows, watching his retreat. This wasn't how I envisioned this to happen.

Suddenly the plane shifts and the waiter who comes bearing one's drink spills it on Joon Oh. He lets out a exasperated breath, though he doesn't yell at her and just passes by, removing his wet coat.

Yeol sighs heavily, watching as his best friend leaves without explanation or hearing him out. He looks down at the table, sadness in his eyes. Regrettably I feel bad.

"Go talk to him." This was the least I could do, it was partly my choice too.

I honestly couldn't bear to see him this torn, not when all he wanted to do is remember someone dear. Yeol smiles, leaning down placing a light kiss upon my cheek. "I will, thanks Jagiya." Hastily he follows after Joon Oh.

"Passengers this is your captain speaking, we're crossing a zone of turbulence." I look up at the voice. "Please return to your seats. And please keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you."

I sighed when the intercom shuts off, saying fuck it and chase after him. I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if they got into a fight.

It didn't take long before I hear Yeol's voice. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, Hyung. Don't misunderstand." Joon Oh paces against the room, catching glaces at him every now and then. The bewilderment was clear on his face. "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you write a song like that?" My boyfriend opens his mouth, looking from him to the floor, contemplating if whether he should tell him or not.

"Yeol. Go ahead, just tell him." We all look towards the newcomer. Tae Ho pushing past me rudely, making his way through. "Ugh asshole." I muttered, under my breath, sitting myself down next to them.

"That song. You wrote it," Tae Ho smile was devious, I could tell he was doing everything in his power to blame Joon Oh. Causally he plays with the leader's suit, "-to make Joon Oh live with the guilt for the rest of his life, right?"

It was quiet, unbearably quiet and as much as I wanted to open my mouth and tell them that my Yeol didn't write that song to make Joon Oh suffer, couldn't. It just wasn't in my place. I stand up, my hasty actions making me wobble from the turbulance. We all watched the chandelier rock back and forth from the plane's sudden rising, the lights flashing dim, but none of really cared about it. Not now of all times.

The sudden rush of anxiety builds up inside me. This atmosphere was extremely dangerous.

"Tae Ho that's enough, you're drunk." Tae Ho swings his hand, stopping Yeol in his tracks, yelling in his face. "Cut it out! Did I say something wrong? Why did we disband?" He stops himself, laughing. Rephrasing himself he says, glaring at Joon Oh. "Why did we  _get_  disbanded? Whose fault was it?" Quickly my boyfriend buts in, not liking his tone. "Tae Ho, let's talk about this another time, please."

Joon Oh stops him, matching his tone. "No, its okay. So...what is it that you want to say?" Tae Ho scoffs, a grin rising on his face in disbelief, pushing him aside as he walks to the bar. He reaches for a strawberry. "I heard you're tagging along on this trip to extend your contract." He pops the fruit in his mouth. "And you're mooching off the company to release a album. And for what, to write a new song?" Yeol visibly fliches, not entirety loving Tae Ho's point. "Do you think just  _anyone_  can write a song? You just love leeching on people don't you? You'll never seize to amaze me."

Yeol finally gets fed up with this blasphemous subject and reaches for his arm, putting him back in his place. "You're out of line!" Tae Ho angrily rips out of the others hold. "I'm not! Have you forgotten what this jerk did to us? He killed a person! Jae Hyun died because of this scum, Seo Joon Oh."

"Stop! Enough! This has gone too far!" I couldn't stand to watch this anymore, friends shouldn't ever fight like this. "Shut up bitch, what do you know!" "Tae Ho! Don't-" Tae Ho looks my boyfriend's way, in disbelief that he's protecting me and not him- his brother. "Yeol I advise you to keep your women in line, one day that pretty little mouth of hers will get her killed."

I just cross my arms. I wasn't scared of this little asshole. "Enough is enough! You guys are brothers yet your fighting, get a grip." Tae Ho scoffs, walking over towards me but Yeol grabs his wrist, "I said don't!"

The turbulence was getter rougher now, just what was going on outside. "All passengers on the plane, please stay seated."

"You know you're girlfriend is almost as cocky as mine, too bad her mouth overshowers her beauty. Unlike Ji Ah she is full of beauty."

Yeol opens his mouth in regards to the hateful comment but Ji Ah comes barging in, stopping him short. "What the hell are you guys doing!? You better sit down, now!" We didn't bother asking why and just did as she demanded, we all holding onto something. "What's going on?" What's wrong?" "Ji Ah?" Questions filled the air now and as much as none were answered I had a feeling we all really knew deep down.

I watch worriedly as Joon Oh stares eyes wide out the window, his mouth agape with shock. "I said sit down!" Ji Ah screams. The plane roughly shakes again and I hold onto the railing tightly, closing my eyes in terror. "Just what is wrong with this plane!" I hear Joon Oh yell. "Sit down already, fuck!" I could sense the fear in Ji Ah's voice and to comfort her I carefully scoot over towards her, wrapping my arm around her shaken shoulders. "Ji Ah, we'll be okay."

"What is happening!" I cry out. "This is happening because there is a unwelcomed guest on board." Joon Oh let's Tae Ho's comment slide, looking over towards us. "Ji Ah grab onto to something!" "Where are the seat belts!" Yeol asks frightened. "There are no seat belts, here!" Ji Ah waves her arm around. "Just stay seated!"

"Stop overreacting! The plane won't crash!" Tae Oh raises his voice over everyone else's. I watch horrified as the chandelier swings around, the weight bounding to fail if the turbulence continued. "Guys sit up straight and hold on tight!" "Mind your own business, Joon Oh! This is your fault! If you wasn't on the plane none of this would be happening!"

Joon Oh looks over towards me and Ji Ah. "Girls please hold onto something!" "What do you think we're doing." Ji Ah was beginning to cry and my grip tightens around her. "Stop that you idiot! (Y/N), why is she acting crazy!" Ji Ah screams and Joon Oh grabs a nearby pillow, chucking it at her. "Be quiet!"

All of a sudden the plane goes down, throwing us us all across the room. "Holy shit!" Help!" "Hey seriously!" We all began to panic and me and Ji Ah end up behind the couch. I pick up Yeol's voice crying my name while Joon Oh screams Ji Ah's. Tae Ho yells after Yeol when he scurries through the shaking to get to us. I was starting to lose my control of the situation. And Ji Ah wasn't waking up.

When my boyfriend reaches us he hastily looks up and down my body, making sure I was okay, pressing his hands against my cheeks. "Jagiya are you okay?" I nodded terrified.. I look over. "But Ji Ah..." He brings his attention to her next, shaking her in hopes of waking her."Ji Ah wake up! Wake up!" She's out cold.

I look up to see Joon Oh grab a pillow. Glancing up I notice the light above us was loosening. I grab my boyfriends shoulder and before he could register what was going on Joon Oh runs over to us, sheilding the glass light with the peice of furniture. "Ji Ah, fuck open your eyes!" He shouts, seeing that no one was hurt.

I could hear the screams of the other passengers and my heart raced with fear. Without any warning the plane dove into a dive, breaking the chandelier above the bar completely, throwing us all again. I moaned in pain when my head hit the window.

Dizzy, I managed to grab onto something, holding for dear life, catching the cries of Yeol saying my name. Everything in the room was in disarray, and with Joon Oh on the floor it couldn't be safe for him. "Hyung!" My boyfriend shouts, gripping onto the seats.

I screamed when the plane flew to the ground faster, the impact harsh against our bodies. I could hear everyone screaming in panic and tears stung my eyes. "What is going on!? If this is a prank its not funny!?" Tae Ho manages to get out, his voice strained from terror.

"Ji Ah!" Unexpectedly Manager Ki Joon comes running in, catching her state on the floor. "I got injured, Oppa." I hear her say weakly and Manager Ki Joon cries her name, holding her close.

Joon Oh rolls on the floor, attempting to grab onto something but the plane was shaking too much he couldn't get a good grip. Yeol looses his own and falls to the ground. On reflex I move over towards him, holding him to my chest. "What's going on, seriously!" "Ji Ah!!"

My boyfriend helps me up, guilding my hand to the railing behind the seat on the opposite side of the plane. He wasn't too far behind as he hovers above me, his hands beside my own, hanging on with what strength he had left.

Joon Oh too finally grabs onto something and we all look out the windows of the plane, our reactions the exact same. What we see will never leave us and I hear Yeol scream above me, terrified at the sight.

_Blue._

Blue is what we saw and believe me that was enough. We all knew what it was.

This was the end.

Impact was harsh as it struck us, the heavy water knocking everyone around, giving us whiplash, our backs and sides hitting the flying debris of the broken plane. I hissed as one hit me and before I knew it that was all I remembered before I blacked out. The muffed screams, the sounds of water splashing throughout the plane, echoed in my head.

They all seemed like a distant dream one we wished would wake from but instead it was our tragic nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot shorter than I anticipated but I hope it reaches expectations. I really tried my best to make it as good and suspenseful as the show. I got inspirated while watching it and I really couldn't help but get another pairing in there. With Chanyeol being my UB I said why not.
> 
> This plot will be a little different than what they show in the drama, since it is in (Y/N)'s pov the way she sees things and experiences will be alot more complicated than Bong Hee's. I won't give as to why because some haven't watched the show and it will give away spoilers. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments, it would really mean a lot to me.  
> Also let me know if I should add more or need to be more detailed. This is a experiment for me and while this may only be a rough draft I might go back and add more depending on your feedback.
> 
> Lastly this story has no relation to EXO, none of the members are even mentioned nor do they show, It is only tagged under it because of Chanyeol.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


	2. False Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what Yeol did those two days before Bong Hee and Joon Oh found him? Well I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consist more in Yeol's POV then (Y/N)'s. 
> 
> Enjoy.

(Y/N)

I found myself lost in the woods with Yeol, not that I was complaining or anything but with no food or water it was horrendous. He ran aimlessly and though, I admit, I should have warned him, but didn’t. Now here we sit in a grassy field, wind blowing in our faces, driving us to shiver from our wet clothing. And yet we had seemingly looked everywhere, are we back where we started.

"What do we do now, Jagiya?" I look up at my boyfriend, opening my mouth but I honestly didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t really tell him to give up. Are only option was to wait. Wait for more survivors, wait for a rescue team, wait for our death.

I shook that thought out, no I musn’t think such horrible thoughts. "We sit until someone comes to rescue us, I mean someone will come, everyone on that plane was seemingly royalty they can’t just let us die here." Yeol glances at me somewhat unsure and I knew instantly that there might be a slight chance that no one _will_ come.

He pulls me close, using our body heat to keep warm. "Of course." it was deplorable that he was lying to me but, I couldn't rightly blame him, if anything the only thing that felt real right now was to sugar coat the truth.

It was quiet for what I assumed a good five minutes. It was the most silence me and Yeol have ever experienced since the start of our relationship and if I were honest, it killed me. It was dreadful and awful, I couldn’t handle it. I had to say something. "No matter what happens, we won’t die here, Yeol, we’ll survive because that is just what we’re meant to do. This isn’t our end." I quickly cringe inwardly, out of all the things to say, this is what comes up?

Admittingly it wasn't a lie, fate dealt us a harsh hand but we'll win in the end. We are alive now so that has to mean something. If raising our spirits keeps us going then I will say whatever, whether it cruel lies or false hope, I was willing.

"For tonight let’s rest here, the sun is setting, we won’t be able to see without it." Yeol nods, "I was thinking the same, its best not to wonder too far. Moreover, I think you should first, I want to keep a look out just in case any survivors show up." I didn’t particularly favor his way but I went along with it, I had to keep my strength up.

"Alright. but please, whatever happens wake me up. I don't care if its five minutes after I fall asleep, okay? Promise me?" Yeol smiles, nodding, placing a gentle kiss upon my chapped lips. I lick them when he pulls back, tasting the copper taste of blood and as much as it worried me that his wounds haven't yet closed there was nothing I could do. nothing but wait.

I toss my worry out to the best of my ability, laying my head in his lap. closing my eyes, allowing the fatigue to take over.

...

Yeol

I watch as my girlfriend falls asleep, her breathing lowering, steadying. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I run my fingers across her cheek, pushing away those loose strands that brushed across her face. I sighed, my thoughts washing over me. my fingers playing mindlessly with (Y/N)'s hair, relishing the softness as it slowly dries.

If I were to be completely true with myself, I didn’t really know what to think of this current situation, it was almost unbelievable. I'm sure if I weren’t so wide awake I’d think that perhaps I was dreaming, yet the more I continued to think about it, not even dreams can express the pain I had experienced the moment I woke. not to mention the eerie feeling I got upon seeing where we ended up.

It hadn't been so much as the island that frightened me (not that it wasn't worry some) but the fear of dying. I furrowed my brows, something about this just didn't settle right with me, I couldn’t quite place it but I had a feeling we had bigger problems then just getting rescued or surviving for that matter. Personally I felt like I got stabbed in the back by someone I cared about. It sounds ludicrous now that I think it out loud.

I let out a exasperated breath, looking up at the sky that had betrayed us, it was so clear and relaxed, it makes me wonder just why our plane crashed in the first place when there was no impending danger present. I close my eyes, the images of our near demise spread through my head like wildfire. even now, safe and sound does the image still haunt me. I'd rather forget but that was far to cruel especially since my friends were aboard. It's like forgetting them too. Joon Oh, Tae Ho, Ji Ah, (Y/N)...

(Y/N)...my love.

She has stayed by my side through all this, she remained calm and collected even though disaster showered her. whatever crossed her path she'd remain passive even though deep down I knew she felt like crying out. I smiled, I wouldn't know what to do without her, my life wouldn't make sense if she weren't by my side.

Reaching into my pocket, I carefully grab the treasure that surprisingly didn't get lost in all that rukus, weary that my gentle movements would wake (Y/N). however, when she didn't move I was thankful. I didn't want her to find out, not like this... not here. she deserves far better.

I stare at the object, slightly disappointed. The plane crashing sure had ruined a lot of my plans, I had so much I wanted to give (Y/N), so much that it would’ve without doubt changed everything we've worked so hard to built. Evolving it into something far more wondrous but now...that beautiful dream seemed so far away.

Immediately I shake my head, pulling myself together. no, no matter the cost, I made a promise to her, one that I have no intention of breaking. I will carry it out no matter what.

"I swear that you will make it out alive, Jagiya, we all will." I murmur, confident. I can't let anything happen that will ruin your bright future...our future.

...

(Y/N)

When morning came, me and Yeol continued our search, calling out the names of the passengers until out throats grew tired, unfortunately none were returned and we just ended up sore afterwards. Furthermore, with no water around posed a massive problem for us as well, I mean sure it was just harder on us. but if we were extremely desperate we could just drink the sea water but I imagine that wouldn't really help us any, nor would it taste that good.

Luckily we weren't that desperate.

I walk in front of my boyfriend, calling out in some hope that someone will answer me. it didnt hurt to try in my opinion. it better than doing nothing. "Jagiya, maybe you should take a rest with the calling, your voice isn't sounding very healthy." I smiled, I knew Yeol didn't want to crush my hope but he didn't want me to hurt either.

I turn, "Yeah, but what if we're getting close to someone, they might hear me." Yeol cocks his head to the side, shrugging. See I have a point.

"Believe me I hate the toughness of it too, Yeol, but if its for our survival then I'll happily do it until I can't speak." Turning back around I proceed, closing my eyes. "I mean can you believe how much it will hel-" I stop short, my words getting cut off as I slip, losing my footing.

A scream manages to escape my lips as I rolled down I assumed a hill. One that popped out of nowhere mind you! I could feel my heartbeat pick up, the adrenaline coursing through me, although not soon enough as I still felt the pain of a rock jabbing me right in the side.

When I reached the bottom, which seemed far longer than it actually was, do I hear Yeol calling after me.

I tried to push myself up, but the pain sprinting down my side thought otherwise. I moaned in pain, looking up at my surroundings. Whilst, what I saw made me tense, my mouth opening to let out a horrified scream. Hurriedly I shut my eyes, but the sight was already planted in my head. I feel Yeol's touch seconds later, assumingly he seen what I refused not to.

A corpse.

Rotted and decayed. I watch my boyfriend, amazed that he wasn't scared of it, he studied it like it wasn't even dead. Of course there was fear in his eyes, akin to disbelief even. it was something I knew too well, it was the loss of hope.

I follow his movements, reaching forward he turns over the necklace that was draped around his neck. I wanted to get a better look but I was in too much pain to.

"J. Alden."

My ears pick up his voice, so frail and broken and full of distress. it was heartbreaking. "You think he was like us?" Yeol throws me his attention now.

I swallowed harshly, disregarding his question. I didn't want to answer that, I didn't even want to _think_ about it. Looking down to the ground I force my body up, wincing as my side bleeds. Yeol notices my struggles and is quickly rushing to my side, helping me to a standing position once more.

When I'm on my feet, I bite my lip, lifting my shirt. upon seeing the damage the only thing I could think of was how much worse it could've been. Naturally it was deep but far from life threatening...well unless I couldn't stop bleeding in time.

Yeol looks at me worriedly and I instruct him to grip my shirt with his good hand. he does in earnest and I use my own to rip a piece off. My boyfriend easily sees what my intentions are and eagerly helps in tightening it around my waist. I groaned in agony but at least I was fine. at least I stopped the bleeding.

When all was well again we continue on.

Though as night grew near, Yeol had yet to talk about the incident, he pretended he was alright and though I knew better I still kept to myself. I wasn't the girlfriend that pried into someones personal feelings, specially his. Naturally that also didn't mean I wasn't worried. he was my boyfriend I wanted to believe I was smart enough to figure him out.

And if I was correct he was thinking far too hard about this Alden guy and his situations before us. It was probably the worst mistake ever but who was I to bring him even more down with my false accusations.

i stopped moving altogether, looking down at the dirt below my feet. Admittingly I was conflicted, I couldn't rightly just sit here and do nothing, but I also couldn't talk to him either. I knew if I did either it'll just bring him even more down which right now I didn't want at all.

Just what was I supposed to do?

I look up, watching his backside as he continues on without me. He was so imursed in his thoughts he hadn't even realized im not behind him anymore. I smile half hearty, such a dork, letting his thoughts overwhelm him like this.

In the end I choose to do nothing.

Hurriedly running up to my boyfriend, I wrap my arms around his waist, stopping him in his tracks. "Yeol...I don't fully know your full story on the subject but I respect your decisions nonetheless. Just keep in mind that I'm here, i will always be here, by your side, okay?"

He instantly circles his hand around mine, squeezing it. "Thank you, Jagiya." I smile, it's better this way. He'll tell me when he's ready, and when he does I'll be here.

...

Yeol

I watch for survivors again tonight. although I didn't know how long I could last without falling asleep. I felt so drained of any strength, of course... I look over towards (Y/N), who lays her head on my shoulder, she looked far worse than I did. I have to find her something soon or else... I shook that thought out before it could form, no I can't let that happen.

I feel (Y/N) move next to me but before I got the chance to question her, she interrupts. "Baby, look. A light!." She is quick in her movements, forcing herself to stand, throwing out the pain that jolts throughout her side. I follow her, surprised and joyful.

Does this mean someone came for us? Or were those our friends? Whoever they were they had supplies. Warmth, possibly food and water too.

"C'mon let's go." My girlfriend declares, reaching for my hand. I was about to agree with her but noticed how badly she had injured herself from that fall. I didn't want to inflict more pain onto her than she has already.

I shake my head. "No, I want you to stay here. I will go and get help, you're under too much stress as it is." She opens her mouth, about to argue but takes the defeat. I knew she hated the idea just as much as I did but there really wasn't any other way.

To my relief she nods, sitting herself back down. I could easily see the hurt in her eyes. "I will come back for you, Jagiya, I promise." Leaning down, I place a chaste kiss on her lips. She puts on a smile. "Just be safe, Yeol."

I nodded, making haste through the trees towards the light. I wouldn't stop until I made it there either. For (Y/N)'s sake. I wouldn't abandon her there.

The more I ran though, the more tired I got. And with no sleep for those couple days didn't help any matters. I could just feel the fatigue weighing me down. feel the exhaustion seeping into my bones, but no matter what I couldn't give in, I had to make it to them.

Bushes hit me as I scurried through them, hitting my hurt arm, making me dizzy and lightheaded. I moaned in pain, my vision going fuzzy but before my conscience began to flicker away I hear a voice, the sticks beneath their feet crunching.  Hope rapidly swells through my blood and I force myself awake, sprinting faster towards the noise.

Unfortunately enough my strength fades too soon and I trip over my own feet, hitting the ground. I closed my eyes, if only for a second to catch my breath but the longer they stayed closed the further I fell into darkness. In the end that is what happens, I didn't have the willpower to move anymore.

The last thing I had heard was the sound of my name being called from those voices, yet instead of them being far away and hallow they were now clear and near.

  
...

I stirred awake, the feel of someone messing with my arm making me hiss. They were putting something around it. I was aware that it was supposed to be helping but the pain they were inflicting with it was just too unbearable. "There. Tie it now." I hear one say. "Good." I could feel the pressure tightening and instantly I knew what was coming. "In 1, 2..." I groaned in agony, the heavy pain sending sharp spikes of excruciating pain up my entire arm as they straitened the broken bone.

I was about to doze off again, to rid of some of the pain but the person lifts my head up, "Hey, you need to drink some water first." I took the water that was offered to me, my throat dry and sore as it goes down. "Have one more sip. C'mon Yeol." I knew this voice, but no matter how hard I tried to remember I couldn't. Not at this particular moment at least.

Somewhere between then and now I had fallen asleep, which in my opinion is a good and bad thing. Good because I hadn't gotten any in two days and bad because (Y/N) is still out there. Cold and hurt.

Opening my eyes I will myself up, looking around. Instantly I see Joon Oh and Bong Hee. Joon Oh was asleep so I make my way to Bong Hee. Holding my arm, I trudging towards her. She looks up. "Oh are you up?" I nodded. "How's your arm?" She asks.

"Thanks to you guys, it feels much better." And it was true, it didn't hurt so bad now.

"That's good, have a seat. I was making some porridge." I take her invitation, sitting down next to her. "The only thing we can get here are fish and clams. It's almost ready though."

I stare into the fire as she talks, but I couldn't fully pay attention, I was too worried about (Y/N). I don't know how long I was out for, of how long she was out there by herself.

I draw my attention back to Bong Hee when she addresses me. "It's done. Here use this as a spoon..." She stops herself short and I look at her then to my injured arm. Uh... She too notices the problem. "You can just drink it with your good hand." Bong Hee hands me the coconut bowl.

I smile, "Thank you." Slowly I bring the bowl to my lips, "By the way, there was something I want to ask you." I was just about to take a sip when she blurts "Just how did you survive?" I hadn't expected that and it makes me choke. I cough.

"Are you all right?" Bong Hee asks concerned, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry, that probably sounded weird." I agree internally. "That's not really what I meant. I just wanted to know how managed to survive by yourself...and how you knew we were here? That was what I truly meant."

I swallowed deeply, looking back to her then the flames before me. "After the plane crashed, I woke up...and thought I was the only survivor. I couldn't cope with it honestly, but then I found (Y/N), she was still in the water at the time. It scared me because I didn't know how long she had been under there so I instantly rushed to save her. Afterwards we both waited for a few days, thinking that maybe a rescue team would arrive soon. Then we saw a light."

Bong Hee pushes her hair out of her face. "Oh that light. That was last night, we grilled fish and ate it here." _Last night? Then that means I was out for a whole day?_ "Speaking of which, where is (Y/N)? She's not with you?"

I shake my head, explaining her situation. Bong Hee smiles. "That's good at least she's alright. She's lucky to have you, Yeol. You're a good friend."

She continues on. "We actually found a trace of someone with the name "Alden" over there. It might be some hope for us to survive. Although, I'm not sure what his nationality is, but it looked like he was here for a while before us. From what it seems, he got rescued after living on this island for 25 days." Instantly I feel my heart drop, this means... "Well, I mean that's what I think."

I look down, "Bong Hee. Have you ever thought about the possiblity that we might die here." I hated to bring up the subject but after hearing that I couldn't deny it anymore. Because what if it's true. What if we end up like that Alden guy? I can see her considering it but, like (Y/N), she won't accept it. I tear my gaze from her. "There is a big chance that no rescue team will come as it stands now."

Bong Hee laughs nervously, "Gosh, why are you so pessimistic?"

"I'm not. I saw him. That Alden guy. Both me and (Y/N)."

Bong Hee's face grows dark as she finally starts to face the reality. "Are you...serious?"

"If people were able to find this island and came here just once, wouldn't they have taken the corpse we saw?" I wanted to tell (Y/N) this after I had seen him but I didn't have the heart to crush her dreams, so I kept quiet about it and as the wonderful girlfriend she was, understood that. But now Bong Hee too, something had to be said.

Suddenly I hear Joon Oh move behind us, "Its cold." He announces placing his hand on my head "Oh hey, you woke up." I smiled. "Hyung!" He sits with us. "You two sure are chatty, I couldn't even sleep." He jokes. "Have you eaten anything yet?" I raise the porridge in my bowl.

He shakes his head. "Hey, that's not going to be enough. You have to eat some fish. We caught so many." Joon Oh looks over towards Bong Hee. "Let's grill a few leftover fish from yesterday?" When she doesn't answer him he asks. "What? Do we not have any?" He then remembers. "Oh, yeah we ate everything." Joon Oh smiles. "That's alright we'll just go and catch a few more, then."

Bong Hee begins to cry and Joon Oh sighs. "My goodness, look at you. You're tattering my heart to pieces again. Hey, if you're going to keep this up, I'll fire you when we get back to Seoul." He threatens waving a stick in her direction.

Finally Bong Hee reacts but not in the way I figured she would of. "Fine, fire me. Go ahead, you ass." She stands, glaring down at him angrily. "Fire me! Fire me all you want if you're lucky enough to get out of here that is. But you know what. You won't be able to leave here! Neither of us will be able to get off the island. Do you understand that!?

Bong Hee reaches after Joon Oh. "Hey, why... What's..." He begins but Bong Hee shakes him. "You asshole!" She yanks at his hair. Instantly I gasp, getting up to stop them. This was getting out of hand. "What the fuck? Are you out of your mind?" Bong Hee tosses him down into the sand. "You jerk. Make your own damn food and catch your own damn fish." I grab Bong Hee with my good hand, trying to get her to stop but she just pushes me away.

"I won't eat anything then!" Joon Oh shouts at her.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable!"

Looking up from their bantering I noticed a light. "Hyung." I call out. "Hyung!" Bong Hee finally stops and I pat him on the shoulder. "Joon Oh, Joon Oh get up." He groans in pain, ridding of the loose hair that Bong Hee ripped from his scalp. She looks over towards me, furious that I broke them up but I ignore her. "What is it Yeol?"

I point forward, "Light." Both glance in the direction I point, quickly growing silent.

"People? It must be people." Bong Hee exclaims, hurriedly running in that direction. "Hey, wait! Do you even know where you're going? Gosh." Joon Oh yells but she was already gone. "It's probably not people who came to rescue us like she thinks." Joon Oh looks my way, shocked. "Hyung, they could be like us. Survivors. That means there are more people on this island, people we know!" I feel the excitement coursing through my veins. I smile happily. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Yeol! Hey, you don't even know where they are? Come back you're injured. Yeol. Yeol!" Joon Oh calls out but I don't listen. I follow Bong Hee.

_I'm sorry Joon Oh, there could be a possibility that (Y/N) is with them and I can't just leave that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some secrets too, they are hinted in these two chapters, so if someone can pick them up I'd love to hear it. It'll also be fun to see what you guys think I will do. It's quite the twist, I'll admit that. 
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know if you like where it's going. True it's not much at the moment but I promise it will later on. Lastly thank you all for reading.


	3. Our Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly just filler for the plot. It processes on kinda like the third episode does, just in Yeol and (Y/N)'s POV.

Yeol

I ran with Bong Hee quite a ways into the woods, feeling the rush of excitement course through my veins, the very thought that my girlfriend might have been right about everything. The adrenaline that flows within my blood, drives me to look, seemingly endless. Alas the closer we got to the light the more that thrill fades, our confidence that anyone was actually out here growing slim. whilst if we actually sat down and discussed the matter beforehand, we might not be in this situation right now. Well...maybe not. we're more act out our thoughts people not speak them out people.

"Its gone." I hear Bong Hee say beside me. I stop with her, panting, out of breath. I look her way when she speaks. "C'mon let's get closer, maybe were not too far behind them." I nodded. "Okay."

The end results of our find was depressing to say the least. our search was nothing. There wasn't even a trace of anyone here. Naturally we should've known they'd run. "I think it was right around here." I look around, declaring. "Let's split up. Scream if you find anyone or if anything happens." She nods, "Okay" Taking one side of the area while I took the other.

Unlike some I didn't want to give up too soon, not when we're so close. Especially not if there was a possiblity that it could be one of our friends or (Y/N). I left her out there by herself with no food or water. I'm pretty sure that nominates me for the worst boyfriend ever.

As I get farther and farther away, I grow worried that our whole intention was for naught, that we ran out in the woods in the middle of the night, probably even get lost, for absolutely nothing.

Just when I was beginning to think the worst, I hear a loud scream, one that sent shivers down my spine, whether it joy or fear, I didn't know nor did I care. I stop altogether, turning on my heels, heading back. I didn't rightly know if it was even Bong Hee, it could be Ji Ah, or even (Y/N), whoever it was I didn't want to take chances of either the three getting hurt.

The closer I got the more I began to recognize the voice as Bong Hee's. she screams for help and I force myself to get to her fast, not even bothered if I stumbled. "Bong Hee!"

My heart was erratic and my lungs were tired but no matter what I couldn't stop. It's when a light comes into sight, that I found out she was okay, especially if Joon Oh was already here. He holds her close. "Hyung!" I greet. "Yeol." I glance back over towards Bong Hee, she's shivering but seems alright. However I ask out of concern despite her looks. "Bong Hee are you alright? What happened?"

She smiles at my concern, thinking of the correct words to describe it. "I stumbled."

"You didn't get hurt right?"

"I didn't, I'm okay." She kept throwing questioning glances at Joon Oh, ones I admit are anything but acquaintance friendly. Although its personally not in my place to judge so I held my tongue. Bong Hee doesn't ask about me and (Y/N), so I won't her and Joon Oh. "You two shouldn't have..." Joon Oh starts, looking between us, letting out a exasperated breath. "Never mind let's just go, its cold."

I tread behind the two on our way back to the shore, slightly disappointed that we couldn't find anyone atop the hill. It was nice to know that at least someone is out there, high chances of more of us- more survivors.

I sighed, its greedy to admit but I was secretly hoping (Y/N) would've been with them, at least then I wouldn't feel so much like shit for leaving her two days without anything. I hope she isn't too mad at me. I can really only pray for her safety. Tomorrow I will try my damnest to search for her, retrace back to where I had left her.

Abruptly I get knocked out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps behind me. Joon Oh and Bong Hee too hear it, and in result we all turn, not expecting to find Ji Ah.

She looks at us scared and in tears. I could tell she was urging to form words but she was too shaken to formally get any out.

Seeing her distraught I run up to her, "Ji Ah" enveloping her in a hug. it wasn't a matter of seconds before I hear Joon Oh and Bong Hee joining behind. Ji Ah falls to the ground. "How did you..." Joon Oh begins but Ji Ah starts crying harder landing her fist to his chest. "Where have you been? Why did you leave me alone?"

Joon Oh cups the side of her head. "Ji Ah, are you hurt?" I try to encourage her to stop crying by rubbing her back, but she seems to focused on Joon Oh to pay attention to what I was saying. not that I minded this was between them.

"How did you manage to survive until now? Have you been here all by yourself? Have you?" Ji Ah shakes her head tears rolling down her dirty cheeks. "No. I was with someone." We all glance up at each other, hope in our eyes that there was indeed more than one survivor then we had originally assumed.

Joon Oh insisted that she show us where the other person was, of where she was staying, or just who they was but she wouldn't talk. I figured she was too in shock too.

...

It's a while walk before Ji Ah finally opens up to us. "I've been staying here ever since the plane crashed. I just happened to stumble upon her. She too was alone." I felt my heart drop. "You make it sound like that's strange?" Bong Hee points out, she shakes her head, "Just come, we're almost there." Ji Ah takes us into a cave of some sort, "She's been anxious, she won't eat anything."

"Can you blame her, who wouldn't in this situation?" Ji Ah hastily looks over towards Joon Oh. "She even tried to kill herself a few days ago."

"Why?"

Ji Ah continues. "She says she wants to die, that it's miserable here." Ji Ah takes us a little more ways down the cave before she stops. Clearly we have reached the end of where she wants to take us. I look over past her, feeling the wave of disappointment wash over me when I notice it wasn't who I was expecting. It wasn't (Y/N). I should've known better, my girlfriend wouldn't ever think of suicide. no matter the circumstances.

Joon Oh crouches down, slowly as not to startle her, placing a gentle hand on her arm. Only then does she look up. she notices all of us standing there, but doesn't once open her mouth to ask us anything, not of why we were there or how we survived. Just nothing. "Are you okay, So hee?"

She is quiet, its Ji Ah that finally breaks the awkward silence between us. "She's not very vocal is she? Don't worry about it too much, Joon Oh she's fine, but getting her to say that is pointless. It took me days before I got her to say anything." Joon Oh sighs at least we weren't alone, I assume is what he's thinking.

There's a pause, eerie and unpleasant before Ji Ah again breaks it. "I almost forgot there's also someone else..."

"Ji Ah, I found more firewood." I look over towards the voice, my heart stopping dead in my chest as I get greeted by no one other than my (Y/N).

The glow in her eyes shone bright the moment she notices me, a gorgeous smile appearing on her pink lips. I watch mildly surprised as she drops the sticks that she was holding just to walk over to me. I furrow my brows as she still has a slight limp from the gash on her side. Luckily by her looks she's feeling better.

My mouth opens as to apologize, to call her name, to just say anything relevant but it was too dry to let out any actual words. Instead she fills in on my behalf, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm so relieved you're okay, you had me so worried." There's tears in her frail voice yet none fell. She's the true definition of strong.

I leaned down, pulling her close with my good arm, afraid if I let go she'd be gone again. My voice was hoarse when I spoke. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have ever left you, Jagiya." She shakes her head, hugging me tighter, her fingers buried deep in my shirt. "I don't care about that, as long you're here now that's all that should matter."

There's a silence that spreads between the cave, one that was perfect in every way possible. Normally I wouldn't be so rash about revealing our relationship in plain view but right now I could care less. Besides depending on our situation on this island it was bound to be known anyway. These are my close friends, I trust them with my life not to jeopardize our relationship to the public.

When I finally let go of my girlfriend I look over towards the silent survivors, their reactions weren't very responsive but I didn't expect much by them otherwise. Especially not when deep down I knew they known all along.

"I was right" Ji Ah exclaims, placing her hands on her hips. I smile rather pleased. personally I'd prefer they know that way me and (Y/N) don't have to pretend anymore. "Didn't I tell you Joon Oh, that there was something between these two?"

Joon Oh raises a brow yet says nothing to deny her. He is quick to change the subject. "I say we head back to the shore, there we at least have food and water, enough for everyone." "Its' easier for all of us because its so close to the sea, maybe someone will see us." Ji Ah agrees, "Honestly anything is better than here." Me and (Y/N) nod too and when Joon Oh sees that everyone is on board-minus So Hee of course- he declares we leave at dawn. At least by then we can make it there safe and sound.

...

(Y/N)

I lean against the rock behind my back, listening to what Yeol was saying about what happened those two days. Back at the cave we didn't really have much time to discuss, not that it was a big deal or anything, because all that mattered to me was whether he was safe or not by himself. I was so glad Bong Hee and Joon oh found him, they helped him far better than I ever could, they even fixed his arm. I'll have to be sure to thank them later for their hospitality. Truly he's blessed to have such caring friends.

Yeol looks at the other survivors, watching as they talk amongst themselves. I stand stretching my back, hissing as it pulled the healing upon my side. My boyfriend takes notice to my pain. "Let me see, Jagiya." I was reluctant, mainly because I didn't want him to worry any more than he has already, but I also knew if I said no he'll just worry more. So despite all the downfalls I nodded, trudging over to his outstretched arm. He lifts up my ripped shirt, gingerly unwrapping the bandage.

He looks up at me, "It needs to be clean, (Y/N)." I sigh, I knew it did, but it stung really bad the last time I did it. I think he takes concern over my discomfort, whence why he suggests. "I'll do it for you, Jagiya." I didn't protest and allowed him. He smiles, guiding me to the ocean water no far from where we sat. I look down at it, it's not very clean but its honestly all we had at the moment. All our first aid supplies got destroyed along with all our luggage.

I take the bandage that had been wrapped around my waist from my boyfriend, dipping it into the water. I didn't want Yeol to do it because of his broken arm. And he understands that, waiting patiently while I wring out all the dirt and blood to the best of my ability. Once I finished I gave it back, standing back up. My boyfriend stays seated, since he was angled perfectly with my waist anyway.

The very moment the salt water touches my open flesh I moan in agony, listening to Yeol's voice as he whispers soothing apologizes. I use one of my hands to help, holding one edge while Yeol holds the other. I bite my tongue when we tighten it, my silent cries anything but pleasant. I could tell by the fretful look that spreads across my boyfriend's face, that he didn't like it anymore than I did. Unfortunately it had to be done. and when it was I slump down into the sand, slightly lightheaded from the intense pain. "I'll go get you some water, hang on." I nodded, watching his retreat.

With nothing better to do I looked around, seemingly amused by everyone's acts of survival. Bong Hee was cutting fish, Joon Oh on her toes helping in any way possible, preparing. Ji Ah was making something with the thick plants from the woods, however from where I sat it was hard to tell. Lastly So Hee was just pondering over her life. and whether it had meaning, as usual. I really wish there was something I can say to give her motivation to not throw her life away, but no matter what I say won't change how she sees this situation.

My hearing picks up Ji Ah's voice, its faint but I could still make it out. She was telling my boyfriend to be careful. I smile, at least she too was here for him. I furrowed my brows, watching as he struggled, never could I imagine what its like for him. not being able to use his left arm for anything.

"Here Jagiya," I blink getting knocked out of my thoughts, a bottle of water in my view. I smiled, thankful, taking ahold of the water Yeol was offering. I make sure to take small sips, conserving. Whilst every drink I took was like sandpaper. I couldn't tell if it was the water or because I hadn't had anything to drink for seemingly two days.

"Do you feel better, baby?" I nodded lightly, "Much. thank you" Taking the water left over my boyfriend helps me back to the rocky area, pouring the rest of the liquid in another more fuller bottle. Its when he stops all of a sudden, that I grow curious. In habit I follow his gaze, landing on So Hee. She was walking in the water for some reason. "So Hee!" I hear Bong Hee yell after her. "Don't go any farther! its deep" I lightly pull at Yeol's sleeve. "What is she doing?" He shakes his head, "I don't know Jagiya." The farther she'd go the more everyone questions her actions. "Hey!" 

"What are you doing?" It was worrisome that she absolutely gave us no mind. "Joon Oh, something is wrong with So Hee." I heard Ji Ah announce. Me and Yeol look at each other, getting on our feet. readying ourselves in case she's thinking about doing something stupid. And by how far away she was getting, knew that's exactly what she was doing. not one of us dare took chances when all we seen was her head. "So Hee!"

"Hey!"

Both Ji Ah and Joon Oh sprint into a run chasing after her before something bad happened. I was about to help too, but Yeol stops me. "It's okay, (Y/N) I'll go, you stay here, I don't want you to get hurt again." i again was going to argue, protest that I wasn't helpless but I knew no matter what I say, wouldn't change anything. My shoulders slump in defeat, sighing, being hurt was not entirely wonderful as people peg it to be. I look up at him., "alright," He was pleased that I obeyed and without hesitation joins the others, not too far behind Ji Ah.

The more I watch them go into the freezing water the more it bugs me that I could be out there assisting rather than standing here doing nothing. Although right when I was about to move, Joon Oh and Bong Hee have already solved the problem, So Hee safely in their grasps. I was glad that she didn't hurt herself, but when I didn't see Yeol and Ji Ah I began to freak out. Without hesitate I run towards the water, frantically looking back and forth for them. Joon Oh glances up at me but he doesn't have time to ask what was wrong because So Hee was squirming too much and if he were to let her go she'd undoubtedly jump right back in the water.

"Hey!" "Let me go!" So Hee screams, her voice laced with tears. She tries to go under again, to swim away but Joon Oh holds her tighter. "Come out of there!" Finally they get a good grip on her and pull her back to the shore. "Let me go!" She thrashes out, kicking and punching. "So Hee! stop this!" Joon Oh pulls her more away from the water. "Just let me go! I want to die!" She pleads "I don't want to live! Why are you stopping me!?" I gasp, saddened, she doesn't even want to try? I glance back to the water, still no sign of my boyfriend or Ji Ah.

"I'm going to kill myself eventually!" I hear So Hee yell.

"My gosh really!?" Joon Oh growls frustrated.

"We're all going to die here anyway! We'll either starve to death or get killed! We're all going to die here! Why won't you listen?!"

"Who is going to kill you?' Joon Oh yells at her, trying to get over her screams. So Hee just whines louder. "Answer me, who is going to kill you? Huh!?"

Bong Hee immediately stands, holding Joon Oh away from So Hee. "Don't yell at her. She's already scared and you're just making it worse."

"Well tell her to stop talking nonsense."

Bong Hee leans down, "So Hee, we're all in this together. we live together, and we die together...no" She shakes her head, "We're never going to die here. We'll get out of here, I'm sure we will, okay?" I hope you're right Bong Hee, I think.

No matter what Bong Hee says there's no getting through to her. "No. I saw it! We're going to die, there's nothing that can save us. you all will kill each other to save yourselves."

"Just what did you see, So Hee?" I look away at the ground, did she see someone kill another person- see one of us kill another survivor to save themselves-before she and Ji Ah found me?'

Before So Hee could answer Yeol finally came up from the water, crying out Joon Oh's name. I hastily look, only to gasp as Ji Ah was bleeding. I hastily run over towards them, helping in an any way possible, Mainly getting her out of that water. Ji Ah walks some, before he legs fall out from beneath her. "Oh my god, what happened?" I ask, "Ji Ah, what happened?" Joon Oh quickly looks up at my boyfriend, eager for some explanation.

Yeol leans down beside her, "I don"t know, I was right behind her and when she didn't come up I went to look for her. I can only guess that she got scratched from a coral reef."

"What, are you okay, Ji Ah?"

"Let me see," Bong Hee pleads.

"It's nothing," Ji Ah was stubborn. i think she didn't want us to worry, but how could we not she was loosing so much blood?

"Let me see! You won't be able to stop the bleeding!" Joon Oh screams at her, scaring us all, Ji Ah most of all..

"Where is your medicine?" Joon Oh questions, I look at him confused. Medicine? Ji Ah looks down, almost ashamed. "Ki Joon gave it to you back on the plane. Where is it?"

"I don't have it. I lost it when the plane crashed." Joon Oh growls, not wanting to hear that.

"Are you sick?" Yeol asks concerned that he heard nothing of the matter. She doesn't have the heart to tell him, I notice though that doesn't stop me from asking. "Are you?" I force.

"Don't look at me like that, guys. I'm not dying."

"Yes you are!" Joon Oh cuts in, "You will if we can't stop the bleeding!" Ji Ah begins to cry, scared at the thought.

"Why did you wear a short skirt anyway? You can't even swim! Ugh why did you even get into the water?" The anger in Joon Oh's voice was full of worry. He must really care for her than I originally thought.

"What are we going to do?" I point out terrified. Joon Oh just lightly touches her leg, and Ji Ah jerks, crying out as even such a little touch can bring so much pain.

"Gosh is there nothing that can stop this?" He looks at Bong Hee, "How should I know? I'm a stylist?" She stutters.

He changes tactics, "(Y/N) help me move her away from the water." I nodded, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

When we reach the shelter Joon Oh and Bong Hee built we lay her down, Bong Hee quickly wrapping her leg with some thin cloth. it seemed that she had everything under control so I let myself out. there I catch Joon Oh and Yeol talking.

"So? Keep talking."

"When I was little, I got hurt when I went up the mountain with my grandma. It bled pretty bad then, and we were too far from home so she used some kind of grass." Grass? I tilt my head.

"Grass? What kind of grass?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know the name, but I'll know when I see it."

Joon Oh stands, "Do you think that grass is in the forest?"

He pauses. "We should hope so."

Bong Hee suddenly runs up to my side, also catching the conversation. "We should find it. We have to try, for Ji Ah. Get ready. let's go."

"I'm going too," Bong Hee demands, "It's better to look for it together. Let me come with you."

"Wait here." Joon Oh tells him. He takes Bong Hee and walks over to So Hee, who sits quietly aside the fire. I take this opportunity to talk to my boyfriend before his leave.

Yeol opens his mouth but I stop him. "I know, don't worry I'm not going." I glance over at So Hee, watching as Bong Hee an Joon Oh talk to her about something. I bring my attention back to Yeol. "Someone needs to watch her and Ji Ah. So Hee's not stable enough to watch her by herself." My boyfriend smiles, letting out his held back breath. He leans down wrapping his arms around my back, not tight enough to actually be consider a hug however, because of his injured arm but it was alright, his touch was sincere. "I promise it won't be like last time. I won't ever leave you like that again."

I beam, closing my eyes, "Just be careful, okay, there's a storm coming I can feel it." He pulls back, looking me in the eye "Can you feel anything else?" I give him a confused look. Soon enough I nodded, "Everything's normal."

He smiles, "Good, please be careful, okay?"

I lean up on my toes, placing a light kiss upon the corner of his mouth, "I will, now go."

...

Yeol

It's been a good 30 minutes and there has still been no sight of the grass we're looking for. I look around frantically, Joon Oh running up to me with any type of plant he sets his sights upon, even plants that look nothing like I described. "Isn't it this?"

I look "No. It doesn't look anything like that."

"Then what color is it exactly?"

"It's red."

"Which part is red?" Bong Hee asks.

Joon Oh picks up another plant that looks nothing like it. He was letting his eagerness take over his sighting I think. I shake my head "It's higher."

Bong Hee now runs up to me. Again it wasn't it. "It's not that big."

"Does it grow berries?"

"Just how long is it?"

"It's sharp" I point out, keeping forward in case they pick up they same plants.

"It's long and sharp?" Joon Oh questions. He turns "Just what kind of plant is long and sharp?"

"It looks like a saw." I could easily recognize it if I see it but unfortunately we haven't even been close."

Suddenly I feel a rain drop then two and three. We all look up at the sky, the rain was beginning to pick up. (Y/N) hadn't been wrong when she said there was a storm coming. "It's starting to rain. we have to hurry. let's find it and go back."

Bong Hee turns my way. "Yeol, your explanation isn't enough. it'll be faster if you draw it."

Joon Oh gasps. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He quickly makes a spot in the dirt.

I lean down "Okay, look." I begin to draw it how I remember, "These are the leaves."

"leaves?" Bong Hee wonders.

"Yes, the edge of the leaves are serrated like a saw. I'm not sure if it's a fruit or a flower, but it looks sorta like a sea squirt."

"Sea squirt?" Both Joon Oh and Bong Hee say. I glance up, wondering why they were looking at me like that. I ignore them looking back to my drawing, I nod. "Yes." We didn't have time to fool around.

Joon Oh abruptly stops me, pointing at my work with some stick he picked up on the way. "That's not how you spell "sea squirt". I think for a moment, looking back to my spelling. "sea squirt" I sound it out.

"Gosh that's not it. it's spelled the same, like a type of seafood." I look at Joon Oh in disbelief, we can't seriously be having this conversation. at all times. Bong Hee slowly leans over towards him, whimpering. "Its spelled right "sea squirt". she slowly sounds it out for him.

He looks over towards her dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Do you understand?" I yell at him. we're supposed be looking for the plant not arguing on how sea squirt is spelled. It's raining like crazy but Joon Oh doesn't even care because he's too focused on other not important matters. We're wasting time here. "Lets disperse and search."

I continue on without them, looking in all directions in some hope that the plant grows in this forest. however the farther away I got from them the more anxious I got. What if it wasn't here, like I assumed. What if we can't save Ji Ah? I toss that thought out, no I mustn't ever think such ludicrous thoughts.

I look around for Bong Hee and Joon Oh. I must have went pretty far out, I couldn't even hear any source of life from where I was. Hopefully I didn't get too far.

However now that I could concentrate fully I take into consideration that the plants here were higher, that could only mean I'm onto something. I run up closer to the rocky area ahead.

It's when I looked up through the trees that I saw it, the plant that can save Ji Ah. I feel joy swelling up inside me. "Hyung! Bong Hee! Its over here! Its by this rock!" I shout at the top of my lungs, hopefully loud enough for them to hear me. I don't even think twice as I run towards it, "Hurry guys! Hyung!"

I was so close, I could almost grasp them but before I could even register what happened my vision blackens, a sharp pain shooting throughout my entire body. the pain is the last thing I felt before I lose all senses.


End file.
